Réservé aux membres
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de la fiction "The Most Exclusive Dive In Town", de Mark of the Asphodel. La prise du château de Grado n'a rien d'un évènement réjouissant. Ephraim descend en ville pour échapper à la réalité, mais se retrouve confronté à bien plus d'irréel que ce à quoi il s'attendait. FE8 avec une brochette d'invités spéciaux.


**Disclaimer :** Cette fiction est la traduction de _The Most Exclusive Dive in Town_, de Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici : s/6185825/1/The-Most-Exclusive-Dive-In-Town). _Fire Emblem_ et ses personnages sont la propriété d'Intelligent Systems.

**Avertissement : **Spoilers plus ou moins importants pour FE8 et quelques autres.

* * *

Ephraim s'était mis en quête du Wyvern Souriant alors que la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes sur les rues pavées de la capitale de Grado. Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, et ce n'était pas non plus une chose intelligente à faire, et Kyle ne manquerait pas de l'enguirlander quand il le verrait revenir au château, mais Ephraim savait ce dont il avait présentement besoin. Il avait besoin d'illusions, de pouvoir se dire ne serait-ce qu'un instant que ce n'était qu'un autre jour de leçons prises avec le général Duessel et le Père MacGregor, et que Lyon ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Puis ils passeraient la soirée à faire comme s'ils étaient un mage et un mercenaire ordinaires, des hommes sans autre avenir que celui qu'ils devaient arracher à la force de leurs armes. Et Lyon serait le premier à laisser tomber le masque, à se dévoiler en un commentaire qui n'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit ou échappé aux lèvres d'un mage ordinaire, et Ephraim finirait sa bière avec un air exaspéré et traînerait son ami dehors avant que celui-ci ne ruine la soirée. Voilà ce dont Ephraim avait besoin.

Le Wyvern Souriant était une coquille vide aux vitres brisées et à la porte défoncée, barrée d'une planche. Ephraim serra le poing, frustré ; n'avait-il donc droit à _aucune_ forme de réconfort aujourd'hui ? Il continua le long de la rue, espérant trouver la deuxième meilleure taverne du quartier ouverte, et quand cet espoir se retrouva brisé à son tour, il passa à la suivante, _et cætera, et cætera_, une procession de déceptions qui s'acheva lorsqu'il se retrouva dans une allée où il n'avait encore jamais mis le pied. Il faisait face à l'enseigne de "Chez Anna", un nom qui lui faisait s'imaginer un confort vieillot, des dames potelées et tout ce pour quoi il n'était pour l'instant pas d'humeur. Mais les lumières qui filtraient à travers le verre épais des fenêtres indiquait que l'endroit était toujours en activité, et l'image peinte à côté du nom – celle d'une jeune fille rousse regardant les passants avec espièglerie – lui disait que Chez Anna n'était peut-être pas comme il l'imaginait. Avec un haussement d'épaules, Ephraim poussa la porte.

-x-

– Votre manteau, Monseigneur ?

– Pas besoin. Je ne suis qu'un mercenaire qui aime être bien sapé, répondit Ephraim ; c'était son excuse habituelle.

– Tous les clients sont des seigneurs, ici, répondit le portier en prenant le manteau, tout en adressant à Ephraim un sourire blasé.

Ephraim hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui. La taverne semblait bien plus grande vue de l'intérieur ; le sol était couvert de tapis épais et une belle collection de bouteilles luisait derrière le comptoir de bois poli. La propriétaire était elle aussi derrière le comptoir ; c'était, sans hésitation aucune, la rouquine de l'enseigne. Ses cheveux étincelaient comme une couronne de flammes.

– Ah, bonjour ! On ne voit pas souvent des visages nouveaux, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, et Ephraim se demanda s'il y avait là-dedans un jeu de mots qui lui échappait. C'est la maison qui offre le premier verre.

Ephraim tira un tabouret vers lui et s'y assit tandis qu'Anna lui tendait un verre. A l'aspect, on aurait dit un brandy de l'ouest de Renais ; et au goût, c'était exactement cela. La première gorgée le réchauffa doucement.

– C'est bon, commenta-t-il.

Le goût faisait remonter des souvenirs en lui. De belles jeunes campagnardes qui lui servaient à boire lors d'une fête des moissons. Une nuit d'hiver sous les étoiles avec Kyle, Forde et une fiasque prise à un bandit mort. Le jour où Innes et lui s'étaient affrontés pour voir combien de verres il leur faudrait pour ne plus arriver à chanter l'hymne national de Frelia. Évidemment, Innes avait gagné, mais pour Ephraim, cela avait été un concours biaisé. C'était son hymne, après tout.

– Excellent. Remettez-m'en un.

– Bien sûr. On a des réserves.

Ephraim prit le temps de profiter du deuxième verre. Il commença à étudier le reste de la clientèle de Chez Anna. En plus de la propriétaire et du portier, il n'y avait que quelques garçons assis autour d'une table de jeu au fond de la salle. Ils semblaient tous avoir environ seize ans, au plus, et à en juger par leurs vêtements, ils devaient être de jeunes nobles – tous portaient des tenues excessivement ornées et dorées. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de venir de Grado, et Ephraim se demanda un instant si ce n'étaient pas de sales gosses de Carcino qui tentaient de compenser par cette débauche vestimentaire ce qui leur manquait en quartiers. Il garda un moment les yeux sur eux, essayant de les cerner plus en détail. En tous les cas, ces gamins calmes et silencieux lui semblaient étranges. Ils le regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds... deux d'entre eux avaient les yeux bleus, et le troisième les avait bruns. Le garçon aux yeux bruns et celui aux cheveux longs semblaient parents – et plutôt efféminés, de l'avis d'Ephraim –, mais le roux au bandeau orné ne leur ressemblait pas du tout.

– Charmants, dit-il sitôt qu'il en eut assez de les fixer.

– Ils sont timides, expliqua Anna. Mais ils ne mordent pas. C'est juste qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup de nouveaux.

– Vous l'avez déjà dit. Eh bien, ils n'auront pas le temps de s'habituer à moi. Je ne fais que passer.

– C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, mon chéri, fit Anna avec un sourire charmeur, puis, sans laisser à Ephraim le temps de protester, elle ajouta : Ah, voici un de mes habitués.

Ephraim se retourna, et dans la pénombre du seuil, il vit un jeune homme tendre sa cape au portier blasé. Il n'eut pas besoin de remarquer la présence d'une épée au côté du jeune homme pour savoir que celui-ci était un bretteur expérimenté ; cela se voyait dans chacun de ses pas tandis qu'il avançait vers le comptoir. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le port d'un épéiste professionnel comme le mercenaire Gerik. Sans savoir pourquoi, Ephraim trouvait – rien qu'un instant – que cet inconnu lui rappelait sa sœur Eirika. Il secoua aussitôt la tête comme pour se débarrasser de cette idée étrange ; même dans son apparence, ce type ne ressemblait pas du tout à Eirika. S'il fallait le comparer à quelqu'un, on pouvait plutôt lui trouver un air de famille avec le garçon aux cheveux longs assis dans le coin, et de surcroît, il était habillé de manière semblable, mais avec moins de dorures inutiles. Ephraim se demanda si sa tunique bleue faisait partie de l'uniforme de quelque armée étrangère.

Avant même que le nouveau prît place, Anna lui avait préparé un verre rempli d'une boisson rouge grenat.

– Bonsoir, mon chou. Vous êtes en retard, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

– Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour _moi_, Anna.

Sa voix était très douce, mais Ephraim reconnaissait là le ton de quelqu'un qui avait dû endurer on ne sait combien de cours d'élocution, et pouvait compatir. S'ils allaient boire ensemble, autant que ce soit dans un minimum de bonne humeur.

– Salut, je m'appelle...

– Les noms n'ont pas d'importance ici, rétorqua l'autre, et quelque chose dans sa voix hérissa immédiatement les nerfs d'Ephraim. Tant que l'on a ceci, rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

Ephraim vit dans sa main une carte semblable à celle qu'il avait prise plus tôt dans la journée à l'escroc qui servait de serviteur à L'Arachel.

– Cela dit, personne n'arrive chez Anna par hasard, poursuivit le nouveau en rangeant sa carte. Que faites-vous ici ?

– Je m'ennuyais, et ma taverne préférée a disparu.

– Oh, vraiment ? Et où avez-vous obtenu cette carte ?

Il y avait encore ce _quelque chose_ dans sa voix, et cette fois-ci, Ephraim arriva à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était, sans l'ombre d'un doute, le ton d'un homme habitué à _commander_, quelqu'un à qui l'on devait répondre sans faillir et obéir sans discuter. Cela n'avait rien d'extrême, pas comme le ton que prenait Innes lorsqu'il montait sur ses grands chevaux, mais il y avait bel et bien ce timbre sous-jacent.

Et Ephraim, prince héritier de Renais, trouvait cela un peu irritant. Il ne savait même pas qui était ce type, et normalement, il devrait connaître quelqu'un qui avait une telle autorité. Mais Ephraim jugea qu'il aurait l'avantage sur le nouveau s'ils en venaient aux poings, et se contenta pour l'heure d'éluder les question.

– Je l'ai reçue des mains d'un voleur.

C'était d'ailleurs une description assez fidèle de Rennac, au vu de ce qu'Ephraim avait trouvé d'autre sur sa personne lorsqu'il l'avait rattrapé. Son nouveau compagnon de boisson accepta cela, et Ephraim décida de lui servir son histoire habituelle. Ce qui ne passa pas aussi bien.

– Vous êtes un mercenaire ? C'est ça, et moi je suis un caméléon.

– Un quoi ?

– Laissez tomber.

Le nouveau semblait être suivi par le même nuage noir que les trois garçons dans le coin, semblable à l'ombre qui accompagnait les gladiateurs qui avaient trop vécu et trop combattu.

– Alors, mon ami mercenaire, enchaîna-t-il, qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez Anna ? Si je ne m'abuse, vous n'êtes pas du coin, comme ils disent.

_Toi non plus_, pensa Ephraim, mais il se contenta de dire :

– J'avais une affaire à régler avec un de mes amis.

– Une affaire déplaisante, j'imagine, dit le nouveau, et ce n'était pas une question.

– On peut dire ça, énonça lentement Ephraim, et petit à petit, les mots qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment prononcer lui échappèrent. Nous sommes amis depuis des années, et je n'ai jamais eu que la plus haute estime pour lui. Je suis meilleur que lui dans certains domaines, mais il y a tellement de choses qu'il peut faire... qu'il peut voir... qui me dépassent. Et pourtant, quelque chose ne va pas. Je commence à penser que mon ami est mêlé à quelque chose de vraiment dangereux – et si c'est vrai, il m'a porté un coup terrible en dépit de notre amitié. A moi et à tout ce qui m'est cher. Et ce n'est pas simplement qu'il m'a volé de l'argent ou qu'il a voulu séduire ma sœur ou quoi que ce soit de cet ordre. J'ai l'impression qu'il est mêlé à quelque chose... d'impensable. D'incroyable.

– Le domaine de l'incroyable n'est pas si vaste que cela, dit l'anonyme, mais il semblait compatir à son tour.

– Peut-être. Et maintenant, je dois m'occuper de mon ami et de ce qu'il a fait, parce que... eh bien, c'est comme ça. Je pense que personne d'autre ne peut le faire.

La chaleur du brandy le quittait à présent, et alors qu'il sentait le froid s'installer, Ephraim voulut un autre verre.

– Et d'une certaine façon... je ne _veux_ pas affronter mon ami, mais je le dois. Oui, c'est ça, je le dois.

Il n'en dirait pas plus. Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux, et Ephraim se mit à regarder son compagnon avec insistance pour lui faire déballer sa propre histoire. Lui-même était habitué à exercer une forme d'autorité naturelle.

– Au moins en surface, mon cas ressemble au vôtre. Il suffit d'y rajouter quelques trahisons, un peu de magie noire, et un dragon çà et là.

Sa référence nonchalante aux dragons fit sursauter Ephraim ; comme si, pour l'autre, les dragons étaient aussi courants que les pégases, et non pas des choses de légende, comme... comme les chiens à trois têtes. Ou les cadavres animés brandissant des armes empoisonnées.

Le domaine de l'impossible n'était peut-être vraiment pas si vaste que cela.

– Alors, comment ça s'est terminé entre vous et votre ami ?

– Je l'ai rattrapé et tué.

Cela aussi fut dit avec une désinvolture presque choquante. Ephraim regarda l'autre jeune homme avec intensité, se demandant s'il n'était pas tout simplement l'un de ces hommes sans âme qui n'avaient que trop tué. Il avait déjà entendu ces histoires terrifiantes de bretteurs errants transformés en monstres par leur soif de sang...

– Vous l'avez tué. Juste comme ça ?

– En vérité, il m'a fallu presque une année. Il y a eu... des obstacles.

– Je me figure ça, soupira Ephraim, et considérant ce qu'il avait déjà entendu, il ne voulait pas de détail. Alors vous êtes un fugitif ?

– Non, répondit l'autre en secouant la tête, en souriant, en riant presque. Pas du tout.

– Donc vous avez tué votre ami et êtes parti juste comme ça.

Ce genre de chose arrivait somme toute assez fréquemment, et Ephraim fut donc surpris de voir son voisin se retourner vivement vers lui, sans paraître le moins du monde amusé.

– Dites-moi... si vous en veniez à cela avec votre ami, que deviendriez-vous ?

Ephraim se retrouva violemment projeté parmi des souvenirs à peine vieux de quelques heures, lorsqu'il avait tenté de faire revenir Vigarde à la raison et n'avait obtenu pour toute réponse de l'Empereur Taciturne qu'un regard vitreux et vide. Il était entré dans la salle du trône en sachant qu'il aurait peut-être à se battre avec le père de son meilleur ami, et le fait que Vigarde fût déjà mort n'ôtait rien au dégoût qu'Ephraim avait ressenti en ôtant le fer du Reginleif de la poitrine inanimée de l'empereur. Le fait que le cadavre eût aussitôt commencé à se décomposer n'arrangeait rien...

Non, pensa aussitôt Ephraim. Il n'était pas un mercenaire. Il n'était pas quelque homme d'armes ordinaire empêtré dans une querelle avec un ami pour une histoire d'amour ou de dettes. Il était Ephraim de Renais, conquérant de Grado, et aux yeux de tous, celui qui avait tué Sa Majesté l'Empereur Vigarde. Et s'il affrontait son ami, ce serait le duel du prince Ephraim de Renais et du prince Lyon de Grado, les fils orphelins se battant pour décider du cours d'une guerre insensée.

_Si je mets fin à la guerre, même si je dois tuer Lyon pour cela... je serai sans doute un héros pour la majorité._

Cette pensée lui nouait les entrailles, ou peut-être était-ce simplement à cause du brandy. Il n'aurait pas dû boire à jeun. Forde ne manquerait pas d'en rire.

– Vous pensez encore à votre ami ? demanda-t-il après que la nausée fut passée.

– Je crois, oui. Assez souvent, répondit doucement l'autre.

– Et cela fait longtemps ?

– Dix ans. Presque onze.

Ephraim regarda fixement le visage délicat de son compagnon. Il ne pouvait pas être plus vieux que lui. Même sa voix semblait jeune, et c'était bien plus difficile à trafiquer que le reste. Il pouvait peut-être avoir vingt-et-un, vingt-deux ans, mais certainement pas plus. Tandis qu'Ephraim se demandait comment réagir à cela, une nouvelle voix féminine les fit se retourner tous les deux. Une jeune femme était en pleine confrontation avec le portier, qui avait dû l'offenser d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– Je dois y aller, dit l'inconnu en déposant quelques pièces d'or sur le comptoir. A la semaine prochaine, Anna.

– A bientôt, mon chou. Je dirai à Jake de bien surveiller ses mains la prochaine fois. Tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas de mauvaises intentions...

– Nous nous reverrons certainement, ajouta le jeune homme à l'adresse d'Ephraim.

Le prince en resta sans voix. Son esprit partait dans trop de directions à la fois pour qu'il pût penser à quoi que ce soit. D'une part, il avait pu voir les pièces que l'étranger avait laissé derrière lui, et cette monnaie ne lui disait rien. D'autre part, la vue de la jeune fille – sans doute la fiancée de l'étranger – le déconcertait. Avec ses cheveux longs et sa robe rouge, son esprit fatigué avait failli la confondre avec Tana. Même après qu'il se fût assuré que ce n'était pas elle, Ephraim avait été pris d'une envie terrible de frapper le portier pour le punir de son insolence, et cette impulsion avait mis plusieurs minutes à passer.

– Anna, vous dites que ce type-là vient depuis combien de temps ?

– Quatorze ans, dit-elle en essuyant un verre de cristal. A l'époque, c'était un garçon un peu bizarre... enfin, on dirait que ce sont les plus gauches qui s'en sortent le mieux. Comme mon Jake chéri. C'était le garçon le plus quelconque de tout le village, et puis un jour, whaoouu.

Pendant qu'elle souriait au portier lubrique, Ephraim se perdait dans ses calculs. Anna devait avoir entre dix-sept et vingt ans. Le prince n'avait peut-être jamais été bon en histoire, mais il avait toujours été doué pour les mathématiques, et tous ces chiffres ne concordaient pas.

Anna lui tendit un autre verre.

– Souvenez-vous, il n'y a que le premier verre qui ne coûte pas – pour le reste, pas d'or, pas de boisson. J'ajoute celui-ci à votre ardoise.

Une partie de l'esprit d'Ephraim savait qu'il ne devait pas boire une goutte de plus, mais le reste de sa tête savait qu'il avait besoin d'un troisième verre pour se redonner du courage. Tout était décidément trop étrange.

-x-

Alors qu'il vidait le troisième verre, le tabouret à côté de lui fut occupé par une fille aux vêtements exotiques et aux longs cheveux rassemblés en une épaisse queue de cheval qui se balançait à chacun de ses gestes. Elle n'avait certainement pas plus de dix-sept ans, mais c'était aussi clairement une "habituée" ; elle avait beaucoup de choses à raconter à Anna au sujet de proches dont elle avait été longtemps séparée et qui voulaient la tuer pour une raison étrange. De temps en temps, elle souriait à Ephraim, et ce sourire promettait soit de grandes choses à celui qui aurait le courage de l'affronter, soit simplement une mort rapide ; elle avait l'air d'une épéiste accomplie. Ephraim aurait aimé en entendre plus, mais elle partit avant qu'il pût apprendre son nom.

Après cela arrivèrent deux cas désespérés, un garçon d'environ seize ans qui s'était débrouillé pour causer la mort de son propre père et un homme roux qui avait tué sa petite amie par accident. Ils s'épanchèrent chacun un peu sur leurs malheurs tandis qu'Ephraim achevait son dernier verre de brandy et décidait qu'il en avait eu assez de cette taverne. Mais la soirée lui avait fait un peu de bien ; il ne se sentait pas vraiment plus en paix avec lui-même, mais il n'était pas dans le même bourbier que les autres clients.

Il avait sans doute payé à Anna bien plus que ce que coûtaient ses consommations, mais à ce stade, il s'en moquait.

– A la prochaine ! lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il partait.

– Ça, j'en doute.

Cela lui fit du bien de sortir, même s'il pleuvait à seaux et l'air empestait la bouse de wyvern. En se retournant vers la devanture de la taverne, Ephraim remarqua pour la première fois le petit écriteau accroché à la fenêtre, disant "Réservé aux Membres". Il mit la main dans la pochette accrochée à sa ceinture pour trouver la carte qu'il avait prise à Rennac tantôt ; il avait bien quelques questions à poser à l'escroc, ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il se dit, mais au bout de quelques pas, il n'y pensait déjà plus. Ephraim de Renais rajusta son manteau sur ses épaules et revint vers la silhouette massive du château de Grado, la tête haute. Il avait fini de jouer pour cette nuit, et était prêt à redevenir un prince et un meneur d'hommes. Il était prêt à être de nouveau un héros.

Quoi que cela veuille dire.

* * *

**Notes de Mark of the Asphodel : **Je jouais avec l'idée que Jake et Anna soient des sortes de voyageurs interplanétaires, et voilà ce qui est sorti finalement. A vous de mobiliser vos connaissances pour savoir qui est qui...

**Petite précision de Swanchika :** Vous vous en doutez peut-être, mais cette fiction date de l'époque lointaine où l'on n'avait aucune idée de ce dont FE13 serait fait... Pas de doute, il y a un avant et un après _Awakening_.


End file.
